Olivia Flaversham
Olivia Flaversham is a young heroine in Disney's 1986 hit The Great Mouse Detective. She is Mr. Flaversham's daughter and is voiced by Susanne Pollatschek. Personality Olivia is a generally innocent, sweet, rambunctious and brave little girl. She cares for everyone, especially her father (who is her only remaining living relative, due to her mother being deceased). She is fond of fuzzy animals, particularly Toby. She becomes irritated when people say her last name wrong (as is evident when Basil gets it wrong on a multitude of occassions) and she typically corrects them (on one occassion, with the help of Dr. Dawson). Role in the film Her father was kidnapped by Fidget in the beginning of the movie. She went to look for Basil, but got lost on her way there (as she had no clue where Baker Street was). She soon met a kind mouse named Dr. David Q. Dawson, who had just returned home after recent military service in Afghanistan, stumbled upon Olivia. Feeling sorry for the girl, Dawson took her to the home of Detective Basil of Baker Street, where Olivia soon met the housekeeper, Mrs. Judson, who welcomed her in and treated her with great love and care, acting as somewhat of a mother towards her (which was, no doubt, a new experience for Olivia, since she never got to know her mother, the late Karen Flaversham). Soon enough, Basil came back to his home, where he was, at first, uninterested in Olivia's case. However, upon her mentioning of her father having been taken by a bat, Basil saw the case as a chance to finally catch his archnemisis, the "nefarious" Professor Ratigan. After telling Basil the story of the kidnapping in exact detail, it was obvious to Basil that Ratigan had something big planned. As Basil began to ponder what Ratigan would need a toymaker for, Fidget appeared outside Basil's window, prompting Olivia to scream in terror. As Basil and Dr. Dawson rushed outside to investigate, Mrs. Judson comforted the frightened Olivia. The duo soon returned with plans to hunt down the kidnapper with help from Basil's friend, Toby. Olivia wanted to come with Basil and Dr. Dawson, but Basil wouldn't allow it, saying "this is certainly no place for children". Olivia, however, was allowed to come along (for reasons unknown). When Olivia found out that Toby was a dog, she was, at first, scared, but quickly became friends with the pooch after giving him one of Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets. The group soon journeyed to a local toy store, where Fidget (who had left his hat when he fleed from Basil's home) was collecting uniforms for Ratigan's sinister plot. During the trip through the toy store, Olivia was ambushed by Fidget, who quickly spirited her away to Ratigan's lair. She then remains captured for a decent portion of the movie up to the point when Basil and Dr. Dawson come to free her and succeed in doing so after they escape Ratigan's death machine. Olivia, Basil and Dr. Dawson (after leaving a picture for Ratigan to remember them by) then rushed on to Buckingham Palace, where they saved Mr. Flaversham from Ratigan's goons. Unfortunately, Fidget broke free of his bonds and Olivia soon found herself kidnapped again. She was thrown into Ratigan's blimp, which was soon pursued by a makeshift balloon that Basil, Dr. Dawson and Mr. Flaversham made out of some balloons and the Union Jack. The chase ended when Ratigan's dirigible crashed into the Big Ben clocktower, where Ratigan threw Olivia into the gears of Big Ben, hoping to rid himself of an annoyance. Basil hurriedly returned Olivia to her father, but Basil wouldn't escape so quickly. A battle waged on the hands of Big Ben sent Ratigan plummeting to his doom. Olivia believed that Basil, too, had perished (Ratigan having tried to drop Basil several stories) until he was revealed to have survived by using a piece of the destroyed dirigible. Olivia, having been reunited with her father, left after saying her goodbyes to Basil and Dr. Dawson (this occured around the end of the movie). Other appearances Comics During a Disney Adventures comic that was set in the same year of 1897, but somewhat after the movie, she does mysteries, too, with a reformed Fidget. She states that every times she visits Basil, she knows that something is up. When she went inside, she heard about the Sideshow Sea Beast from Basil and Dawson. She keeps an open mind just like Dawson and called on Fidget and Toby to head on out to the carnival. On the way to see the beast, Fidget showed her how some tricks were done, including how the levitation works. House of Mouse Gallery mousedetective929.jpg|Olivia hugging Basil mousedetective339.jpg|Olivia giving Toby one of Mrs. Judson's cheese crumpets Olivia.jpg|Olivia about to be plugged into a bottle by Fidget Clipoli.gif|Olivia tn_Oliva051.jpg|Olivia hugging her father|link=Olivia Flaversham tn_Oliva052.jpg|Olivia holding the bullet for Basil|link=Olivia Flaversham Trivia * In the movie, Olivia has a dad, but no mom. Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Disney characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Living characters Category:Heroines Category:Children Category:Detectives Category:Rodents Category:Tragic characters Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters who cry Category:Kids Category:Characters who almost died Category:Buck-toothed characters Category:Prisoners